


Valentine's already?

by Void_Home



Series: Reset? You can't. This is your life now. [3]
Category: Code Lyoko, Code Lyoko Evolution
Genre: M/M, Yumi's mentioned in passing, theyre so soft and vulnerable, this is like 90 percent fluff, you cant tell they went through god awful trauma unless u tilt ur head just right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 22:50:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13691493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Void_Home/pseuds/Void_Home
Summary: William forgot it was Valentine's day. Again. Ulrich doesn't mind, he can't blame him.





	Valentine's already?

He wasn’t sure when he’d dozed off, bundled at the table with some papers he’d needed to finish. Maybe it’d been noon, or even earlier, but now he could see the sun drifting to the horizon through the kitchen window and he could hear Ulrich doing something on the other end of the kitchen. William cards his fingers through his hair with a yawn and looks around the room, spotting Ulrich setting a tray on the cooling rack. His earmuffs rest around his neck and William feels a rush of guilt-he’d had an incident hadn’t he? While he’d been passed out at the table…- but he does his best to snuff it out and get up. He grimaces at his unsteadiness but doesn’t let it stop him as he crosses the kitchen to see what Ulrich had ruined this time. Neither of them were any good at baking-Yumi had tried to teach them, but it overall had ended with her firmly stating neither should try to bake again- but for Ulrich to try and there not to be any smoke, he had to have luck on his side. 

“What are you making?” The question clearly spooks Ulrich, jumping a bit before his head snaps to William and takes a few steadying breaths. He makes a small gesture at the slightly burnt cookies once his minds calm and grins. {its valentines day}

William actually freezes at that, and Ulrich signs it a second time just so he could assure him that he meant it. “I didn’t even remember, Ul’. I didn’t get you anything.” And a flood of shame flicks through before he stamps that down too and fixes Ulrich with an apologetic look, to which he just waves his hand and pats William’s own. They stand together looking at the faintly heart shaped cookies in relative silence-comfortable silence, even- before William smiles and leans his head against Ulrich’s shoulder. In turn, Ulrich’s arm slides around William and slowly they’re both sharing a quiet laugh. The fact they could still share something as simple as Valentine’s day and be surprised still was refreshing.

{you woke up before i could finish} Ulrich explains while turning William around toward the kitchen doorway. {i put in a movie you liked} And William gets the hint. He spares his boyfriend a quick kiss before returning to the kitchen table to grab the set of blankets he’d left abandoned at the chair. Ulrich smiles a bit before turning back to the cookies, a puzzled expression going over his features. The box had said 10 minutes, why had they burned?

“Don’t keep me waiting, babe. The cookies can sit for a bit.” William coaxes from the doorway, giving Ulrich one last glance before retreating to the small living room. He’s thankful when he’s joined, leaning his weight over against Ulrich.

He’s thankful for Ulrich in general.


End file.
